Song Of Healing
by Fiction Sky
Summary: Lastimado, Ichigo recuerda unos momentos con Orihime. One-shot, perdon por no hacer algo más grande jeje


¡Hola a todos! Antes de empezar solo quiero disculparme en no seguir mi historia pero no tengo la inspiración para hacerlo. También quiero decir que este fic lo saque de varias imágenes que encontré de una página muy buena que se las pondré más abajo. Los episodios que utilicé fueron el 72, 67, 189, 165, 115 y 196 del anime.

También estuve buscando partes del manga bonitos en el que podría hacer un one-shot (como los otros dos; Good bye Halcyon days y Eagle Without Wings) pero no encontré ningún momento en el que pudiera cambiar los roles… Si alguien tiene uno y le gustaría yo lo cambiara díganme ¡¡y yo lo veré!! Jiji

. (esa es la pagina; no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo. Solo quiero que la vean.)

Lo que estoy a punto de escribir es una historia ficticia (me refiero que no estoy cambiando detalles de algún episodio. Solo agarré imágenes y las mezclé para crear una nueva historia. Espero que les guste.)

--

Song Of Healing

Era de noche en Karakura. El cielo estaba infestado de una enorme tormenta que probablemente quedaría dos días pegada. Las gotas caían, incansables. Solo querían tocar el suelo como un magneto, se dirigían a este como dos personas enamoradas. Pero esas horribles gotas no solo caían sobre el asfalto, sino también sobre el pobre chico, Ichigo.

Nuestro chico, oía más fuerte que de costumbre el sonido de las gotas y, al caer cada una de ellas, un pensamiento recorría su mente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido la misma oración; **"Hace frío…"**, **"Me duele el cuerpo… Se siente muy pesado…"**. Su dolor hacía que sus otros sentidos se volvieran locos. Podía saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo quería saber. Solo sabía que algo malo le pasaban a sus cinco sentidos.

Si describimos un poco lo que está alrededor de Ichigo, el triste escenario, no les podría contar gran cosa, solo que estaba totalmente desolado. Una calle que generalmente tenía carros pasando cada cierto tiempo, estaba desolada. Esto sin duda era un tipo de hechizo. Algo para hacer que el pobre chico muriera no solo de frío o de dolor, sino también de tristeza y desesperación.

Si me piden contarles el estado de Kurosaki, seguramente le tendrán piedad. Seguramente entenderán perfectamente lo que él siente…

Ichigo se sentía agotado, y la lluvia lo empeoraba aún todo más. En su cara, cada cierto tiempo se podía notar diferentes expresiones. La que a menudo aparecía, era sin duda rendición. Tenía esos ojos que solo ponía de vez en nunca, esa mirada vacía que solo enseñaba cuando el mismo estaba convencido que no lo lograría. Alrededor de él, su sangre ya se había mesclado con el agua volviendo el potente rojo en un rosado pálido. Su traje de shinigami no estaba tan manchado como la mayoría de personas lograrían pensar, pero en una esquina, se podía ver el orificio donde había entrado la espada se su enemigo…

Como mencioné antes, no tenía ganas de pensar, pero justo antes de quedar inconsciente, unos recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza. Unas memorias que seguramente le estaban tratando de decir algo… Inoue… La chica a la que le había jurado protección.

--

Tenían poco tiempo para superar el desafío que tenían los cinco chicos (Chad, Renji, Orihime, Ishida e Ichigo). Ya era más tarde de medio día y para ese entonces la mitad de los alumnos de la escuela ya había desaparecido, como Tatsuki. Orihime se había entristecido enormemente al ver que su mejor amiga no estaba con ella para educación física…

Con su uniforme de gimnasia corrió hacia el edificio para buscarla pero en el camino encontró algo que le pertenecía. La chica miraba fijamente el objeto sin prestar atención al resto del mundo. Sin darse cuenta, atrás de ella estaban Ichigo, Ishida y Chad. Los tres observando lo que pasaba.

Ichigo, al ver que la chica que había jurado proteger lloraba desconsolada, se puso en frente de ella para poder poner ambas manos en sus hombros y ver sus delicados ojos tristes.

-_No sé qué decirle… Odio verla así…-_pensó Ichigo- _¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora qué? No puedo enseñarle a Ishida que soy… ¿Qué estoy hablando? Es Inoue, no es como que le guste o que me guste… Solo somos buenos amigos. Consolarla será más que suficiente…_

-Ichigo, ¿Qué quieres? ¿¡Tú eres el mentiroso, eres uno de ellos!? ¡Tu planeaste llevarte a Tatsuki!-Le gritó la chica desconsolada-

-Orihime, todo va a estar bien. Debes confiar en mí. Ella estará bien. Todo cambiará en poco tiempo, te lo juro.

Al terminar su oración, sutilmente Ichigo había apretado sus manos a los hombros de la chica. Tenía un deseo horrible de abrasarla pero él no se lo permitía. No podía ser débil, debía terminar ese desafío para que todo estuviera normal. Estaba preocupado en ella terriblemente pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No podía parar el tiempo, aunque si lo pudiera hacer, lo haría millones de veces con tal de nunca haber visto esos ojos dulces llorar.

--

Todo estaba oscuro… Ya no sentía la lluvia caer en su cuerpo ni en el asfalto. De seguro ya había muerto… ¿O seguía vivo? Sentía un calor especial. No, no podía estar muerto. Le había prometido a esa chica protección y si moría… No lo podría hacer… ¿Qué estaba pasando entonces?

¿Habrá sido Urahara? No, no podía ser él, nadie sabía lo que iba a hacer, nadie sabía contra quien iba a pelear, solo Orihime… ¿Ella habrá hecho algo?

--

-¡Orihime!-alguien le gritó-

-¡Rukia! Que sorpresa verte. Pensé que te ibas a quedar en Sociedad de almas. ¿Necesitas algo?

-La verdad es que tengo que decirte algo, ¿tienes tiempo?

-Pues en este momento me dirigía con Tatsuki…-Vio que algo estaba detrás de Rukia- ¿Ku-Kurosaki-kun?

-Hola Orihime-Un poco nervioso y triste-

-¡Apúrate que no tiene todo el día!-Le ordenó Rukia mientras le pegaba de nuevo en la cabeza.- Ichigo quiere pedirte perdón y quiere prometerte algo.

-Yo…-Ichigo la vio directamente a los ojos y al ver lo lastimada que estaba, su expresión triste y sin vida se convirtió en una de determinación. Ahora estaba 100% seguro que si lo iba a hacer, esta vez lo iba a prometer en serio. Inclinó su cuerpo un cómo y le pidió disculpas.- Yo sé que me dijiste que no lo hiciera pero de igual forma lo siento y… ¡Te prometo que la próxima vez te protegeré Inoue!

Lo que en realidad lo impresionó no había sido las palabras que habían salido de su boca, sino la cara de Inoue. Estaba impresionada y se miraba linda. Le parecía tierno ver como ella siempre trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor y él, todo este tiempo, no le había agradecido ni le había dicho nada en especial. ¿Qué tipo de hombre era él?

De seguro ese tipo de hombre que le cuesta admitir sus sentimientos, de eso estaba seguro, ¿Pero qué más? Debía haber algo que lo hacía actuar así… ¡Claro! Miedo a perder a otro ser querido, como a su madre…

Notó que ella no podía soportar verlo más por lo cual se volteó. Al hacerlo, Ichigo recuperó su postura. Ahora, de nuevo, quería abrasarla.

_-¿Por qué siempre yo?-_se gritó en su mente- _¿Por qué siempre la debo hacer llorar? ¡Basta Ichigo!_

-Gracias, Kurosaki-kun. Gracias Rukia. ¡Nos vemos!

_-¿Por qué no se pudo quedar un poco más?-_se preguntó tristemente Ichigo- _¿Por qué?_

Había despertado en la tienda de Urahara. Le habían curado sus heridas y podía sentir en su cuerpo el riatsu de la chica que le había cambiado la vida… Orihime. Sentado, esperando su almuerzo, Ichigo pensaba en la última vez que vio a Orihime lastimada, por su culpa. Por no poder haberla protegido. Estaba muy agotado, había peleado varias veces contra ese arrancar que había desafiado a Grimmjow.

--

Kempachi había levantado una tormenta de arena por su espada lo cual había hecho que Orihime cayera, por protegerlo a él de tomar el golpe. Al bajar un poco el humo, por fin logró verla. Ambas miradas se conectaron. La mirada de Orihime expresaba miedo y seguridad mientras la de él impaciencia y un poco de enojo. ¿Por qué Inoue siempre debía tomar los peores golpes?

En ese momento cayó en cuenta de algo. Al ver la comida que le habían preparado, por fin cayó en cuenta que él amaba a la chica. Pase lo que pase el la defendería y no le importaría. El quería que ella estuviera a salvo, con ellos. Quería ver cómo es que ella era en realidad, que era lo que sus ojos grises trataban de expresar cada vez que se encontraban con sus ojos marrones.

Quería saber porque ella lo amaba si no tenía nada en especial. Quería saber porque le tuvo paciencia y le quería demostrar que no solo podía ser más que un buen amigo, si no un buen compañero; aunque para lograr eso, le debería de tener más paciencia. Esperar otro rato para que él le dijera lo que sentía.

Bruscamente se levantó de la mesa y sin decir ni una sola palabra, salió de la tienda con Urahara detrás pidiéndole que esperara ya que se le podrían abrir unas heridas. A Ichigo, obviamente, no le importó. No le importaba si volvía de nuevo a sangrar; había un asunto importante que debía cumplir. Solo quería hablar con Inoue. Le tenía que decir algo especial. Debía ver su rostro.

Caminó varias calles, pero al no encontrar rastro de ella, decidió sentarse en una calle que ella debía usar para llegar a su casa. Se sentó en una banca y esperó a Orihime. Pasaron las horas y no había señal de ella. Ya era de noche y aún así, no la había visto.

-¿Me preguntó que se habrá hecho?

Al pronunciar esas palabras, vio a lo lejos que una muchacha con una falda floreada y blusa apretada, blanca, que se acercaba a él. Definitivamente era Orihime. Sin hesitar, se acercó a ella. De nuevo empezó a llover. Ambos pararon, estando a una distancia de dos pies. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Orihime quería preguntarle como estaba, pero la expresión de Ichigo no la dejaba reaccionar. Cualquier persona que hubiera visto a Ichigo con esa mirada, se hubiera impresionado. Por otro lado, Ichigo no necesitaba nada más. No quería que le preguntara nada, solo la quería observar un segundo. La miraba con dulzura y paciencia. Estaba feliz de verla; tanto amor la había sorprendido.

Luego de varios minutos de contacto visual, Ichigo dio dos pasos, acercando su cuerpo mojado al de ella y, suavemente abrazó a la chica que, de la emoción, se puso a llorar. Ambos sintieron rico el momento, como si se hubieran desahogado, como si por fin pudieran respirar.

--

Bueno en realidad pensé que me iba a quedar mejor pero no… Solo les quiero pedir que por favor si tienen consejos traten de no ser tan bruscos y que si tienen algún otro episodio del manga o anime que les gustaría que escribirá (como mencioné arriba) díganmelo, ¡se los agradeceré mucho!


End file.
